callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nacht der Untoten
Does the unlock work if you complete the game playing in co-op? 21:19, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::No, things completed in Co-op do not count. If you beat the campaign in co-op, Nacht der Untoten will not be unlocked. But if you haven't noticed yet, Treyarch unlocked it for everybody during the start of the Martin Luther King Jr. Weekend. 13:48, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Zombies page I copied and pasted this information from the Zombies page (redirect now). It may be useful. ---- When you finish the Call of Duty: World at War campaign, you unlock this bonus mode in which you must fight of hordes of Nazi zombies. The zombies seem to fall apart easier than normal Nazis. The zombie page incorrectly states that you can't get a sawn-off shotgun w/ grip in campaign but i found one. - BR Ninja15 :Yes, I have gotten it before. I can correct this if you haven't already. Thanks for the heads-up. "World Record" I saw that the article states that the world record is wave 35. I beleieve there is a video on Youtube that shows this. The leaderboards show that players have gotten as high as wave 5000. Why is the record 35? Is this the record without using the glitches? We may want to clarify this on the page. —Unsigned comment was added by . :Wave 5,000? Woah. That obviously had to have been done using glitches, hacks, bugs, etc.. I mean, how long would that have lasted? Over a day? I guess I'm a bit late, because someone already clarified on the page. 21:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :I estimate it would have taken at least a week. My friend and I got to wave 27 last night which took us about 40 minutes or so. But yeah, he had to be exploiting glitches in he game. Pirate. ::The world record is most definately not 35. I have gotten to round 55 without glitches myself and i have seen others achieve higher rounds on youtube, with video evidence.(Gimme dosh 13:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC)) There Is No MK2 Frag Grenade in the Random Box! :I think you're right... BG. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 00:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :On the ps3 leaderboards every maps record is 2147 is that the last round?Sgt Sprinkles 14:09, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Closet Box on the Second Floor Does the closet really give three random sniper rifles? Because I've activated it about 10 times and I only got a Kar98k with a scope attachment. --Azncutthroat 19:42, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering the same thing, and whether it was only me. I only get Scoped Kar98k as well. Hmmm... 20:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::My brother opened it up one time, and he got a scoped Springfield. 18:47, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm, very interesting... You sure none of the witnesses were in any way on hallucinogen when this happened? xD I have never gotten anything but Scoped Kar98k. 23:37, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm sure. :P 23:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I'm looking into the sniper closet right now, and all I see are two Kar98ks with a scope attachment on opposite sides (i.e. looking at the rifle from the left side and looking at it from the right side). It's possible to think that guns are entirely different, but I can clearly see that both guns have the same iron sites. Can some else check this to see if maybe the closet is different for each player? --Azncutthroat 22:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I see the same thing. And I still only get Kar98ks. I don't suppose it could have anything to do with the game system you have...? It is also possible that it is just a one out of 100 chance or something that you get another weapon from it. 23:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yes i seem to only get Kar 98ks, but i got a PTRS yesterday......... Callofduty4 12:58, 18 April 2009 (UTC) And the two guns may not be the same. I myself only gotten the Kar98k with a Sniper Scope, but the M1903 Springfield is really just an American Kar98k, so they could both be in there and you just can't tell. There's a strong possibility it only gives you scoped Kar98k's, but I'm sure it could just as easily be a "Sniper Closet". Plus, Callofduty4 above me got the PTRS. I'd infer that you can get those three rifles from the closet, actually. Mystery Box TheoryItalic text-=I noticed that when i play split screen with a friend, when i revive him or he gets downed, i get better weapons like a ray gun and he gets a sawn off shotgun often. I am noticing that the box seems to determine whether i get good goods based on my actions. Like if i buy a carbine off the wall and head upstairs at round 4, buy a trench gun and head downstairs at round 7, i will get a machine gun instantly or after 2 spins. Or if i use my pistol till round four, and open the hell door, and spin the box, i get a ray gun on the first spin.(! NO JOKING) I have tried this and it consistently works. I want to hear what you think. Could it be true. ( 06:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC)). Removed trivia about Locke Hmmmm, I see why the trivia about Locke was removed, but we must have a place for that somewhere...? I mean, that is really interesting speculation, and it really made me think about that possibility. I think we should put it in, but maybe under a "Speculation" banner or something. I guess we really should have an area like that, because people come here not just to find out things, but to get some concepts or ideas as well. You know, we allow strategies, naturally, and those are completely dependant on the player, so why not allow some speculation? 06:24, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Speculation is bad in just about any way you put it. Though, writing the bit about Locke as "Some players have thought that Locke is the playable character because a Black Cat is crashed in the opening scene, and he may have been the only survivor." would be good. That is true. Saying that it is Locke who you're playing as is not true. It's speculative. :Personally, I see it as you're just some random non-canon guy fighting for his life in some alternate future after the Battle of Berlin. 08:46, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::That's the way I see it too, but after seeing that comment, I was like, "Whoa, that could be possible!" I just think that other people should be able to see it too. 17:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::Isn't the crashed plane supposedly a B-17? I don't think it's him. Akyoyo 04:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::OH! If you use the third person cheat (or multiplayer) you can TOTALLY see that's not Locke. New Zombie level announcement Today I received an email from callofduty.com stating that they are going to release another level that includes the zombies named "Verrückt (Zombie Asylum)". When this comes out, we will need to make some changes with regard to this page as well as the Zombies redirect, etc. Joey - Talk 00:58, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Perk soda machines! xD 06:02, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can't wait. Joey - Talk 06:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) two things, area for article improvement and an infinite point exploit two things: 1st it says that the power-ups(max ammo, nuke, etc) only appear if the zombies are killed in certain ways but it doesn't say what ways. i though they just showed up randomly. 2nd, I find that you can get a theorectily infinite amount of points if you blow the legs off the last zombie in a wave(preferably in the lower waves like 1-3) while its outside the bunker. it will then crawl towards a window. if you have boards on the window it must take them off before entering. just stand there and keep putting boards back as it takes them off and voile! :The amount of points you get from restoring barriers is capped, and after reaching that number you won't get points. On your first point we'll need to look into it. Oh, and next time please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) so we know who we're talking to. Joey - Talk 06:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Horrible mistake! I was playing Nazi zombies and we were doing well. I had gotten an MG42 (with the bipod as usual) and was blast the zombies away. I had already known that setting up the bipod was impossible... then as we were holding up in the room with the sniper cabinet, I was next to the crumbling wall. Then suddenly at the bottom of the screen it said "Press and Hold (square) to deploy" like it does when you normally have the bipod. So I set up the bipod and then the screen went black (loading)! I was kicked from the game with an error message claiming "Error 'MG42_bipod_deploy' is not available in this mode" (... or something along those lines)! Has anyone else experienced this glitch? Death reap 21:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) No, and this talk page is for discussion of the article. This is more appropriate in the forums.-- 21:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Trivia Section That trivia section is absolute crap. Alot of it is just garbage stuff that really isn't remotely interesting or important. Some of it is just talking about stuff that has nothing to do with the game. For example... saying Locke from Lost is related to a character because of this that and other stuff. Garbage. I'm deleting half this stupid trivia list. Jpagel 05:36, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Cool with me. Most "trivia" sections on wikis tend to be garbage anyways. Darkman 4 06:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Weapons Effectiveness Section I have created a new section and have started it off. I would like it if people would keep to the format i have used and do it in the same order as it is in the list of weapons. This way it will be easy to see which weapons have or have not been done. Feel free to add or modify any relevant points to the existing sections. Gimme dosh 13:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I added a lot of stuff to this section. Hope it helps. Feel free to comment! User:Random Man 0213 16:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I think that this section goes against what a wiki is. This wiki is here to provide players with cold, hard facts, not opinion. I think that this section should be removed, for it is not fact, but opinion. Decster97 08:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) You'll have to pry that section from my cold, dead hands. It's literally the only reason I came to this page. 20:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) IMO the M1919's section in weapons effectiveness section is bad advice due to it sounding opinionated. I wanna discuss changing the section to something more hard fact. 12:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. What do you think it should say? 13:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Should be entirely reworked, to something similar to the Pack-a-punch page's statistics changes, like the reliability of the gun decided on Ammo, accuracy, and damage multipliers. 16:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Similar to the Strategies article on Nacht der Untoten, this article should be categorized for clarity. I suggest categorizing them by the type of the weapons: 1. Hand Weapons - Colt, Magnum, Ray Gun 2. Bolt-Action & Sniper Rifles - Kar98k (Scoped), Springfield (Scoped), PTRS-41 3. Semi-Auto Rifles - Gewehr43, M1 Garand, M1A1 Carbine 4. Auto & Assault Rifles - StG-44, B.A.R. 5. Sub Machine Guns - Thompson, MP-40 6. Machine Guns - MG42, Browning M1919, FG42 (although this doesn't fit into this category at all) 7. Shotguns - (Sawed-Off) Double-Barreled Shotgun, M1897 Trenchgun 8. Explosive Weapons - Panzerschreck, Grenade Launcher, Stielhandgranate 9. Incendiary Weapons - M2 Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail Such a categorization would not only make the article more clear, but would also grant the opportunity to briefly describe the common caracteristics of these groups of weapons, so players can get an overview of the ups and downs of weapons by just knowing the properties of this weapons' group, not needing to know the properties of every single weapon. Further reading then goes into the paragraph of the weapon itself. This would help beginners getting familiar with the weapons in Nazi Zombies. Marioverraeter 14:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The article's title is formulated in a non-optimal way. The article should touch all aspects of pros and cons of the weapons, but the effectiveness (in a sense of effectivity or potency) is only one criterion on evaluating weapons. In fact, there are four: 1. Potency - that is the strict meaning of effectiveness. This determines how much damage the weapon can deal out per time, furthermore on which distance. It is a product of bullet damage and rate of fire, involving reload time and magazine size in its formula as well. 2. Profitability - that means how large the point gaining profit of the weapon can be. Automatic weapons for example will grant more points to the player than 1hit1kill weapons like magnum, ray gun or shotgun. Accurate weapons that enable for headshots are better than inaccurate that have to be aimed on the chest to ensure the hit. This value is determined by the cost of the weapon and the cost of the ammunition as well as the estimated point income from shooting one set of ammunition with it, including points for hits and kills. 3. Mobility - that means how fast the player can use with the weapon equipped. Mobility is more or less important depending on the situation, but always different from the other criteria. 4. Endurance and Availability - The fourth is a more soft criterion. It describes just to what portion of time during gameplay you will practically have the advantages of this weapon available for use. The larger the ammunition supply of a weapon, the longer it can be used to shoot zombies. The availability and accessibility of a weapon, respectively its ammunition replenishment, is also a solid argument for or against a weapon. I hope, the differences between these four parameters have become clear. I suggest changing the article's title to "Utilisation of Weapons" under Nacht der Untoten and revise it to be categorized and touch all four aspects of quality of weapons, drawing conclusions on when which weapons are more or less useful to use. It is probably a good idea to generalize this topic, writing one general article "Utilisation of Weapons" that relate to all four Nazi Zombie Maps, and mentioning the small differences of usefulness of weapons between the different maps. Marioverraeter 14:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Info Box I think we should really do something about the info box; a lot of stuff there is just speculation. For example, we don't know if the character is really Locke. Also, I don't think the place is actually Peliliu Airfield; you're fighting Nazi zombies! Random Man 0213 17:24, 19 May 2009 Yeah I agree, I don't think that people who come over here on occasion would know that we are just speculating. They'd think it was real and we knew it. Besides, is there a real source for this? Waiting for some responses before I change. User:CirChris Nazi Zombie Movie !!!!!!Hell yes !!!!!!!!! if they made a movie about Nazi Zombies I would so be the first to see it. ok first of all there is no for certain background story which leaves it open for anything. Second of all Nazi zombies is the biggest thing to ever happen in the call of duty world which would lead many fans to see it anyway. Third it wouldnt be the first movie to be based on a game. That sounds pretty good --Cod1 23:46, 1 June 2009 They did make one, it is called Dead Snow. It was made in Germany, but dubbed in English. I just saw it, and it is not that good. Dude what are you talking about that movie is awosome. At one part this guy get bit on the arm and cuts it off then like 20 secconds later he gets bit in the balls and freaks out. The movie is funy as HELL! This woman also blows up two zombies with their own grenades while they are playing with her intestines. --SHADOW2 Unlocked I had already unlocked this level before I even started the campaign. Is this because of the new update? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yes Useful Glitches I once had a glitch that made all the zombies I killed have a nuke power up but it got very boring after a while Turn into Zombie? "There is a glitch where you keep tapping Y on the Xbox 360 when the screen goes black when you die,you can play zombies in third person." Is this true? Cannot verify. 05:25, 24 June 2009 (UTC) 20:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Yup. I think it's only on Single-player but you have to fail, and when you do, wait until the screen goes black when it resets. Then you press Y repeatedly and rapidly and if the glitch worked, you should be watching yourself in third person. This is a glitch that makes the game think that you are dead, and you're spectating a fellow player. Dunno if it's been patched though.CirChris 14:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Can this be done on PS3? By pressing triangle? (Y is Triangle on PS3) Auschwitz New zombie map based on the concentration camp. This is not confirmed it is just a rumour. Since it's only a rumor, I moved this from the main article to the talk section, feel free to move it back if you can cite a source. (NOTE: I have no idea why the Nazi Zombies discussion link redirects to Nacht der Untoten discussion) WouldYouKindly 19:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC) hel(p) Does anyone else think the (p) on the hel(p) room door looks like a scythe or am I the only one? --Omepha 21:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Has anyone confirmed that it is meant to say help though? I know it is widely known as the help room but since the P is not finished, they could have been writing hell, but before they could finish were dragged away by zombies. Think about it. --DrRichtofen 23:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) So they just started whiting it like a P when it was supposed to be an l? No. CAW4 23:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) It's help, unless the guy who wrote it forgot how to write L. the door is supposed to say help but the p is unfinished because the writer was taken away by the zombies berfore finishing it so that explains the blood on the door Yeah it's supposed to say help but the guy was killed before he could finish in single player you can see blood splater on and around the door there is also a helmet laying in a puddle of blood. --SHADOW2 13:00, 28 Nov. 2010 Trench gun issue On the "Effectiveness of Weapons'' subsection the Trenchgun is said to be the best weapon behind the Ray Gun and Flamethrower. To be frank, the flamethrower sucks, and this person has obviously never used the MG42. But the main reason why I've wrote this is because that part is heavily biased, so should be removed. '' Put in a show/hide Is there any way we can put in a show/hide bit for the sections on the page where it is a huge amount of text such as in the trivia and strategy parts. The same for all of the zombie maps cause the trivia and strategy bits are quite large. --DrRichtofen 15:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Oh... d'ya know what would be good? If they updated all of the zombie map packs so that in nacht der untoten and verruckt, you could get the wunderwaffe, cause lets face it, it's a small place and the zombies build up quite a bit, it would be easier to take them down. Anyone else think Treyarch should do this? --DrRichtofen 12:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) It sounds nice, but then why not edit the Diary of Anne Frank so it looks like she made it? The games have to retain their genuineness from when they were made, and if they put the DG-2 in, there would be no build up. It would just be like "Oh, which level should I play? Small, colorful, big, or with extra features?". I think they should leave the games the way they are. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 15:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Japan? Really? Why are people editing this so it says it may take place in Japan? There is little to no proof (other than the map similarities between this and Airfield, even then that's a far cry) that this takes place in Japan. Cpl. Wilding 16:03, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Why do people add birthdays that are not sourced? Why do people write things like "I want Soap to have a hot girlfriend and a family"? Because they're idiots who don't know how the internet, Wikia, fanon, common sense, and breathing work. As a matter of fact, are you new here? You know that what you said is a rhetorical question. 02:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Bit harsh today, aren't you? Remember me, I'm Cpl. Wilding, the moron that mixed up his Peter's and Porters. The one you thought had sense in him... :) Cpl. Wilding 02:48, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I didn't mean to be harsh, it was supposed to be a joke. And you got a good laugh out of it, so no biggy. :) Yeah, I remember that. 03:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Weapon List Do you think it'd be good to have the weapon list in a more organised style, with price, and organised in to sections as per their area (a little like my recent work here?Sorry if I'm asking without need, I just don't want to make a major revamp that causes hell, haha. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 18:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) iPhone/iPod? Should there be a section over the iPhone/iPod version? Such as weapon choices and such. They are different and far less than the other versions of the game. Also, in the iPod version, Dr. Richtofen is featured in the tutorial and is turned into a Zombie which you have to kill. So theoretically, would that place Nacht der Untoten after Der Reise, given that the players survive? Disregard this if it seems illogical or anything. I was just wondering about this. Who123 03:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Mystery Box randomness. Do any of you think that the mystery box sometimes determines whether you get good weapons or not based on your performance. Like reviving your teammates or not getting into Last Stand. Because i did terrible on purpose and got double barrel shotguns and a springfield rifle. I noticed that the paths you take can change your chances at the box. Like by going upstairs at round three and buying a trench gun and going down at round 7 constantly gets me a machine gun. I might be right or wrong. What do you think. It happens for me.???? The Nazi Zombies Maps are the other way around according to the story line. Der Riese is actually first, then Shi No Numa, then Verruct, and lastly, Nacht Der Untoten. It is reasonable how Dr. Richtofen got into the Nazi Zombies mess, but the other three are unknown how they got into Nazi Zombies. And the Mystery Box is completely random. I was doing poorly on Shi No Numa once and I activated the Box. It gave me the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and then the Ray Gun. The same thing happened to me the next game after when I was doing a whole lot better. The Box could give you random guns based on your performance, but I wouldn't know. -- JerryWiffleWaffle 22:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) BAR? i personly think that the BAR is a good gun i just aim at the head and make use of its low rate of fire for instance will you wast 5-12 bullets or 1-2 bullets? nacht der untoten location the location for nacht der untoten is in the jappenesse airfield. if you go in one of the buildings in the multiplayer map airfield you'll be in the nacht der untoten bunker.(also in the campaign mission hard landing one of the bunkers is the building. It's only a similarity. There's no way it can be proved and we've known this forever. Cpl. Wilding 21:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) guys if it was jpan y would their be Nazi ''zombies? I agree with the anon here. Treyarch are just using the same building over and over. I've seen this in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer as well. Some buildings on one map are in other maps, they've just been tweaked to suit the enviroment. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Richtofen]] 13:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't get how undead German soldiers could come to an Airfield on Japan. They would have to travel out of Europe, and cross Asia and then get on boats or swim to Japan. It's wierd... --JerryWiffleWaffle 22:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) And game creaters do this sort of thing all the time, just to save up on memory. [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 22:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, just like how Wasteland in Modern Warfare 2 is just Brecourt from CoD, CoD:UO, and CoD2 in a different setting. See? http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Wasteland#Gallery LTC Baik 20:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Bossy Boots Is there really a clown boss at round 100 or 150? There's a video on YouTube called Send In The Clowns and it says You must be 27 or older to watch. I'm not 27 yet so I'm too scared to watch. Can someone just tell if there is or not? Please? Message my talk page with the answer. Commisar1945 16:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Nope. It's complete and utter rubbish. It's just the players clowning (messing) around. CJB95 02:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone get a screen shot of the Scoped springfield being used at Nacht Der Untoten to varify existance I Have played this game since it came out even before I got Xbox live ,either split screen with my cousin or solo.And have gone to the Mysterybox and the sniper cabinet countless times and neither I nor my cousin ever got the Scoped springfield.Now I Have Xbox live and none of My Xbox Live Friends have ever gotten it Either ,and until someone can actualy varify that its in the sniper cabinet or the mystery box than I recomend taking it out of the Article.I understand that the gun is suposed to be better than the regular Springfield but why would Tryarch make this particular weapon so elusive,and since im on the topic I dont think the PTRS-41 is in the cabinet either,because the animation would be realy stupid pulling such a massive gun out of the tiny closet,If you look closely the kar 98k is the only gun in their and it barely fits in the closet. Kar98k Length - 43.70 inches. PTRS 41 Length - 83 inches '' ZOMBIE BAIT 368 21:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Shouldnt you be russians ? In the level description it states that ''You drove them deep into the heart of the Reich you thought they were dead you were wrong. Doesnt that mean the player should be Russian since the U.S Marines didnt help capture the Reichstag.Because I dont think marines fought on the Europeon front at all ,but Icould be wrong.ZOMBIE BAIT 368 21:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC)